


Just A Flesh Wound

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [5]
Category: Burn Notice, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer worries about Fiona when he hears that she's been shot.





	Just A Flesh Wound

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Burn Notice  
Title: Just A Flesh Wound  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Fiona Glenanne  
Pairing: Spencer/Fiona  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Spencer worries about Fiona when he hears that she's been shot.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie on If Only In My Fantasies for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spencer, Fiona, BN, CM, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 195

Word used: Blood

FMW # 5: Just A Flesh Wound

Spencer felt like his heart was in his throat as he pulled up and parked in front of Fiona's place.

He bolted from his car, shoved open the door to her house and found her lying on the couch with a bandaged shoulder. "What happened to waiting for backup?"

Fiona shrugged and then said, "The sale was going down. I didn't have time to wait. It's just a flesh wound."

Spencer's eyes widened in disbelief. "Just a flesh wound? Are you kidding? You've been shot, Fi! There's dried blood on your clothes and you act like it's no big deal."

Fiona winced as she got up and walked over to him. "Spencer, I'm fine. This isn't the first time I've been shot, and we both know it won't be the last."

Spencer nodded and moved to take her into his arms. "I know, I know. It doesn't mean I have to be okay with you being hurt."

Fiona stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Don't think about me being hurt. Focus on the fact that I'll let you take care of me."

Spencer smiled at her words, kissed her and then helped her to bed so she could rest.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie on If Only In My Fantasies for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
